Anger
by Bucken-Berry
Summary: Missing scene from Merchandise. What happened when Fin told George about Elliot and Olivia going behind his back? What happened after? Fin/George


Author's note: I love G/E and I will still write it. But, I'm tired of the wonder twins and the fact that they always get away with being assholes. So, I'm going to start putting George with characters who aren't jerks, in addition to G/E.

George was used to Detective Elliot Stabler being stubborn. He was used to the attitude Elliot displayed towards anyone who seemed to get in his way.

However, he as NOT used to Elliot going behind George's back to do it.

He could hardly believe his ears when Fin told him.

"Yo, Doc... Elliot and Liv went behind your back. They got deputized as U.S. Marshals."

"They did what?" George exclaimed.

"They-"

"No, I know. That bastard, as usual, had to do everything. He had to be the best, as always. The arrogant motherfucking-"

"Doc, calm down," Fin suggested, positively alarmed at George's outburst. He was used to Elliot and Olivia losing it. He was used to Munch, and even Cragen, losing it on occasion. But George losing it... it was terrifying, for some reason.

"Like hell I'm going to calm down! He took over my case and ruined it, again! Tell me something, Fin! Why am I even here? He's a better FBI agent than me, obviously, because he can't take orders from me. And he's obviously a much better psychiatrist than me, because he knows how to treat my patients better than I do! He can do a detective's job and an FBI agent's job, and he can do a psychiatrist's job! I wish I hadn't covered for him during the Walker case- I would love to see him get reprimanded, just once! How many times, Fin, has he done things that would have ended anyone else's career, but he's gotten away with it?"

"Doc-" Fin began.

"And here's the thing!" George interrupted. "If I was Elliot, I would have already beat the shit out of someone! I don't see how he could have gotten deputized as a U.S. Marshal, because he NEVER follows the constitution- he breaks the rights of every fucking suspect, just because they're a suspect, never mind if they turn out to mentally ill or innocent or something else. But I never lose it, except for an occasional verbal outburst! So I already am calm- more so than him, anyway! Fuck, I'm tired of being the only stable one here!" He snorted derisively. "Who the hell named that bastard 'Stabler'?"

"George," Fin called softly. He set a hand on George's shoulder.

George couldn't tell what startled him more; the use of his given name, or the hand on his shoulder. No one touched him, ever, and no one except Olivia ever called him anything but 'Doc' or 'Huang'.

"What?" He asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. He didn't want to lash out at Fin.

"Listen to me, okay? I hate Stabler just as much as you do. He's an arrogant bastard, and he's done shit to me, too. Actually, if it wasn't for an old 'friend'-" He made air quotes as he said the word- "I would be back in narcotics right now, because of Stabler. You're right that he and Olivia do get away with shit that no one else should. It pisses me off, and I think they're going to end up causing the Captain to get fired. And that pisses me off."

"It pisses me off, too. You know, I don't have any red tape tying me down with the feds... Did you know, that ever since I finished setting up VI-CAP in New York, the feds have been trying to get me to head the program? I could be doing much more worthwhile things... And I'm about to accept. I'm about to just leave, and see how he does without me. See how long his career lasts without someone to at least try and hold him back."

"Doc, he doesn't appreciate what you do and who you are... But I do. I've never forgotten how much you helped me when all those kids were shot..."

"You're the first one to actually thank me," George muttered, trying not to sound bitter. "I just!-" Angry tears started streaming down his face.

To his utter disbelief, Fin hugged him. Actually hugged him, arms wrapped around George's shoulders, hand pressing George's head into Fin's chest. All the unprofessional thoughts George had ever had about the kind, soft-spoken detective came forward in his mind. But George had to be hallucinating- delusional- something, because there was no way Fin would ever-

"George, they don't appreciate you half as much as they should. But I do, and I know I would be lost without you... both professionally and personally. I was married before, and you know that I didn't take it well when I found out Ken was gay... George, that was because I was coming to terms with feelings for another man. You."

"Me?" George repeated incredulously. There as every chance that we was just dreaming this.

"You're an amazing, selfless person, you do this day in and day out and get no thanks. Not from us, because we don't appreciate feds coming and and we don't like having to talk to someone. You don't get thanked by victims because they don't see you. You don't get thanked by those freaks you treat, because... they're who they are. But you do it, every day, and you hold up. You're still so kind and compassionate, even though now you don't always hold your frustration in- but that doesn't change anything. You deserve to have someone listen to you for once, and have someone tell you how much you're needed. I need you."

"You... have feelings... for me?" George whispered, still unable to believe the words. How?... Surely he'd strayed into an alternate universe. Fin Tutuola, attracted to a man? Attracted to George, no less.

"Yes. George, I love you," Fin murmured.

"I love you too, Fin," George said, voice still a shocked whisper.

Fin's lips pressed against his, gentler than anyone had ever kissed him before. It was so feather-light, so tender and perfect. His hands wrapped around Fin's neck, pulling him closer. Fin wrapped his arms around George's waist, gently stroking George's back. Fin began to slowly lick George's lips, and when George opened his mouth to moan, Fin's tongue slid into his mouth, playfully thrusting against it's counterpart in George's mouth.

George started getting light-headed, but it was the best sensation he'd ever felt. He wanted it to last forever. Tears formed in his eyes, from residual anger, happiness at Fin's confession and the kiss he was currently in, everything.

When he felt like he was about to pass out, he pulled away, resting his head against Fin's shoulder and giving a deep sigh. "That... Fin, I... I want to be with you," George murmured. "I want to make you feel as happy and loved, as you just made me feel... I want to do that for you, every day."

Fin traced a finger over George's lips, making him shiver delightedly. "You too. But you already do that every day, so I'm going to need to catch up." He gave a small smile and rested his chin on George's head. He started rocking his hips slightly. George began to move with him, until they were almost dancing, except that they just stayed in place.

"I'm almost done with my work for the day... Do you want to come home with me?" George ventured. His tears had dried up, but his voice was cracked and hoarse.

Fin gave a sigh and kissed the top of George's head. "I do. Just let me get my things, then I'll come back here and walk you out, okay?"

George chuckled softly. "Are you doing that to protect me or to protect them?"

Fin gave a laugh of his own. "To protect them physically, to protect you mentally, and to have a few more seconds with you."

"Well, you need to get your arms off to do that," George said. He started taking his arms off of Fin to emphasize his point.

"Alright, alright," Fin relented. He removed his arms, after tilting George's chin up and pressing one more kiss to George's lips.

"See you in a minute," Fin said as he walked out the door.

Fin was angered when he ran into Elliot and Olivia on his way up. He knew there was no ignoring them, so he forced himself to talk to them.

"How did he take the news?" Olivia asked.

Fin wanted to say so many things. He wanted to say what they had done to George, had been doing for years. He wanted to tell them off for breaking the rules so many times, and for being so arrogant. Most of all, he wanted to tell them that they should be ashamed of themselves for treating someone so precious so horribly. But he knew he couldn't. So instead, he shot them a look and said, "I'd keep my distance if I were you." There were multiple meanings behind that, and he knew the idiotic detectives would only see the most innocent one. Then he continued, "I ddin't know he could use that kind of language." That was true also. But Elliot and Olivia would never get the satisfaction of knowing that they had gotten a reaction from George other than anger.

Elliot and Olivia walked off, and Fin grabbed his things from his desk. He walked back into George's office, not telling him that he had run into Stabler and Benson. They walked out and sat in George's car, mostly silent except for an occasional comment on the music that was playing.

Eventually they arrived at the apartment. Fin followed George to the bedroom, removing his shoes, belt, and coat before lying down.

George did the same, giving a contented sigh at the prospect of having someone with him. Fin tugged at George's waist, bringing him closer. George gave a small gasp, but allowed himself to be pulled forward. George and Fin were pressed together, and George moaned quietly when Fin began to suck on George's lips. He gave a smile. "Do you want to do anything?"

"Do you?" Fin asked. "I'm okay either way. We can wait, or we can do it tonight."

"I'm okay either way, too. It's up to you."

Fin came to a decision quickly. "Well then... You're going to have to help me out; I've never done this before."

A shiver of anticipation went through George's frame. He reached up and began working against Fin's shirt, and gave a slight moan when he saw Fin's bare torso. "Damn..." George whispered.

"Would this be the right time to tell you that I thought it was hot when you cursed so much earlier?" Fin murmured in George's ear.

George's tongue in his mouth rendered Fin speechless. Their tongues danced together with pure lust while Fin unbuttoned George's shirt, then his pants and boxers. George returned the favor and they began touching each other, mapping their bodies feverishly.

"This is when you tell me how to please you, how to get you off," Fin whispered huskily.

George's face was flushed, even more than he thought possible. "The same thing that feels good to you, but not unless you're-" He cried out as Fin shifted down and began sucking on George's hard flesh. Fin gave George's head a testing lick, then slowly took more of George into his mouth. George fisted his hands in the sheet and fought not to thrust. Fin worked George perfectly, manipulating all the right spots.

"Fin, I'm going to-" George began. Fin nodded and released him, then began kissing back up George's body.

"Do you want me in you?" Fin asked. His voice was so low, so husky, that George's head swam.

"Yes, please," George gasped. He rolled over and reached into his bedside cabinet, pulling out the required products and handing them to Fin.

"How do I do this?" Fin asked. "I think I know but I don't want to hurt you..."

"Just put one... in me. Then do the other," George said, becoming impossibly aroused at the explanation.

Fin got his fingers slick and pushed one in, like George had said. George moaned at the intrusion, but moved backwards, eager for more. Fin obliged and inserted the other, finding himself growing harder as he watched George arch off the bed.

He pulled his fingers out and got himself ready, then began to push in. He gave a low groan at the feeling of the tight heat surrounding him. "Baby, you're so tight," Fin groaned. He rarely used pet names like that the first time, but something about George was different. The words just rolled off his tongue and Fin was powerless to resist.

George felt something spark when Fin pushed in. He'd been on the bottom before, but it was something about Fin... he felt complete. "Fin... I love you," George said softly.

"I love you too," Fin murmured, placing a kiss to the back of George's neck. He began to thrust, slowly at first, and then faster once they both adjusted. George moved his hips backwards to match Fin's thrusts, and judging by the moans and yells, the thrusts were hitting just the right spot within the doctor.

"I'm so, so close!" George yelled. Fin moaned and began thrusting faster. "Yeah, fuck, fuck me Fin!" George shouted. George's body began to tense. George grabbed one of Fin's hands off his hips and guided it around himself. Fin began to stroke George roughly with his thrusts, accelerating rapidly.

"Come for me, baby," Fin growled.

George needed no more prompting, and he gave a giant shudder. "Fin," He moaned.

George's body clamped down, increasing the pressure around Fin to an impossible level. That, combined with the way George moaned Fin's name, pushed Fin over the edge. "George!" Fin gasped. He spilled into George and barely kept from collapsing on top of him. He pulled out from the tightness and rolled over, but he scooped the doctor into his arms.

"That was perfect, George," Fin said.

"Yeah, it was," George agreed breathlessly. Fin could tell George was basking in the afterglow, hardly able to register what was being said to him.

"Let's get some sleep. Love you," Fin murmured.

"I love you too," George replied. He rested his head on Fin's shoulder and fell asleep quickly.

Fin spent a moment watching George sleep before closing his eyes. He wrapped his arms tighter around George and received a soft, contented hum. Fin smiled and relaxed before drifting off, lulled to sleep by the sound of George's slow breaths.


End file.
